


The Last Thing I See

by BlackWaterCat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Euthanasia, Future, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWaterCat/pseuds/BlackWaterCat
Summary: After the Android Revolution of 2038, androids were officially considered as another living being with rights. Connor decided to resign from his job with the police and began working in the medical field as a certified android nurse. This day Hank is in the hospital and Connor has to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Last Thing I See

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying Ao3, please don't be too harsh.  
> I moved on from Wattpad.

After the Android Revolution of 2038, the androids managed to claim their rights with the excuse that they had feelings too, they had a mind and a conscience that kept them awake at night. Many humans did not like the idea of setting free the human-like piece of metal because they were programmed to obey, and they could not last living among humans.

Connor, on the other hand, learned how to ignore the comments that the humans would make when he walked around the city on his way to his new job at the Royal Garden Hospital, which was located coincidentally in front of the sex club the Eden Club. He had memories of the place, especially after the case of the two androids ran away together after they murdered a man that was mistreating them. He remembered that case as clear as water. He recalled that Hank insisted on not shooting them and letting them go because they had gone through enough already.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson was his old boss when he worked for the police back then when androids used to combat other androids that turned ‘deviant.’ He was the best coworker and boss he could have asked for, mainly because he cared for him, and no one had done that before. Lieutenant Anderson was the first genuine human interaction he ever had, and he appreciated that it was him and nobody else. He showed him the weak side of humanity, that no matter how strong and powerful humans might behave they will always have a fragile and emotional side.

Connor walked right into the hospital, checking in with the secretary. She was wearing her typical navy blue dress. Her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, keeping it away from her face, explicitly keeping it away from her blue eyes.

“Good morning, RK800,” she said, wearing a smile on her rose-colored lips.

“Good morning, Chloe,” said Connor, pulling out a plastic card that he learned was the ID he had to carry every day if he wanted to get to work.

“Would you like to know the weather forecast for today?”

“No, thank you. I know the forecast already.”

“Have a good day.” She extended her hand, allowing the holographic pale skin that she wore to dissipate, revealing the white-colored metal of her robotic body. Connor allowed his hand to do the same, showing the same white material. Their hands came upon contact, and the following information was transferred to Connor’s mind.

_There are new patients. They all checked in yesterday night, none of them being androids. You are assigned to them because there are currently no androids checked in into the hospital. If any androids were to check in today, other nurses would be informed. The patients that you are taking care of are Bob Builder, Rosie Rodriguez, Greg Ross, and Hank Anderson. Report that you helped them with your assigned floor secretary._

The android nodded after he had all of the information saved and retrieved his hand. He walked up to the elevator, pressing on the metallic button that had a white four engraved on it, painted with white paint and then its braille equivalent underneath. The doors closed shut, as the elevator began going up as it played a quiet melody. Connor looked up and down the door, glancing briefly at the panel that indicated the floor he was located on, which was the 2nd floor. The elevator stopped, and it revealed a human, a doctor, to be slightly more precise.

“Good morning.” He leaned in closer to the android to read the name that was on his ID that he pinned to his uniform. “Connor.”

“Good morning, doctor Ostrowski,” said Connor with a slight nod, only bothering to briefly look at the doctor’s tired brown eyes that already had bags under them. Connor knew that he was finishing his twenty four hour shift and was going home in three hours.

“The ER was crazy last night,” Ostrowski explained. “There was another incident, and there were sixteen patients that needed medical attention, two of them needed surgery!”

Connor listened to every single word that came from the doctor’s mouth, nodding along when he found appropriate.

“At least it seems that everything is calm now. I wonder when the government is going to ban such drugs.”

“Are you referring to the red ice?”

“Yes, such narcotics are so easy to get that it’s filling up our hospitals.”

Connor knew something that doctor Ostrowski didn’t, Hank’s son passed away because a doctor couldn’t attend him because he was high as a kite on said narcotic.

The doors of the elevator opened. Connor looked to the panel that read the 4th floor. The android stepped out and said a blunt goodbye to the doctor, who simply smiled and nodded.

“Good morning, Connor,” said Chantelle, the human nurse that he was used to seeing every single day.

“Good morning, Chantelle.”

“I assume that you received your orders already.” Chantelle picked the cream-colored folder. She opened it and read the papers with the name of the patients and what care they require.

“That’s correct.”

“Repeat the name of the patients to confirm, please,” said the android that was standing right behind Chantelle.

“Bob Builder, Rosie Rodriguez, Greg Ross, and Hank Anderson.”

“Correct,” the other android said, remaining motionless.

“She is new,” Chantelle excused the android’s robotic behavior. “Her name is Aida.”

“Pleasure to meet you, my name is Connor.”

Aida nodded in acknowledgment, making Chantelle sigh.

“You should get going. The patients need the morning check.” Chantelle smiled, and Connor nodded.

He walked first to where Hank was staying. Room 411. He temporarily turned off the hologram and pressed two of his fingers against the blue screen that was on the wall. He waited for the screen to turn green to open the door.

The door creaked and hissed as it was pushed open. The room was completely white except for the curtains. Those were a royal blue with big white circles adorning it. The tall ceiling had a fan that was turning at the same speed as a turtle.

Hank was lying down on the rough hospital bed, covered with thin white bedsheets and a red blanket. He had a cast on one of his arms and had stitches on his forehead.

“Lieutenant.”

No answer.

Connor looked at the vitals, which were going at a calm and relaxed pace, indicating that Hank was in a deep slumber. Hank had to take his pain medication for the broken arm, and vitamin supplements, as well as a change of the saline serum.

He began by disconnecting the empty saline bag and connecting the new one that the last nurse left behind. He took the empty one with him and abandoned the room to go and dispose of it to the respective trash room that they had on the floor.

His pace was constant the whole time as he approached the black door. His white fingers touched the panel unlocking the door after it chirped. He pulled the door open and closed it right behind him. He proceeded to open a small black compartment and tossed the bag inside.

He stepped aside and then left that small room, closing the door right behind him once again. He went up to the secretary once again, and without skipping a beat, she handed him the medicine that Hank needed as well as a water bottle. She knew about the relationship he had with that specific patient because Connor loved to talk about his old job.  
Connor returned to room 411 with the pills and water. He attempted to be as quiet as possible because he learned the hard way that humans are highly susceptible to sounds, and if their sleep is disturbed, they become grumpy or are disoriented.

“I forgot you worked here,” said a hoarse voice that startled Connor.

“Lieutenant,” Connor said, walking up to him. “I have brought you your medicine. Another nurse will soon come to determine whether you can be discharged today or not.” He handed him the pills and the plastic water bottle.

“I doubt it, son.” Hank grabbed the pills and was quick to place all of them inside his mouth. He popped the water bottle open, and with a long chug, he swallowed every single pill.

“Why not?”

“They will probably send me directly to some sort of crappy AA or some religious crap.”

“No, they will probably refer you to the addiction center that is part of the hospital, which is right next to the clinic.”

“Still, how is that going to save me?” said Hank, sighing. “Alcohol brings me closer to my son. I hope one day to see him again.”

“You will, but not tonight, Lieutenant.” Connor sat down on the chair next to the bed. No one had bothered to visit Hank, and he knew that no one would.

“I want to see him again.”

“Euthanasia is still illegal, Lieutenant.”

“I know. I’m aware, but at this point, I wouldn’t mind you being the last thing I see before I depart from this world.”

“I’m not allowed to do that.”

“Then I will do it myself.”

“Hank, you still have a lot of things to do in life.”

“I’m old already. There is not much left, but to slowly lose my ability to move and hear.” Hank closed his eyes and allowed his mouth to remain agape as he gasped for air.

“Do you need extra oxygen, Lieutenant? You need to stop smoking.”

“I don’t smoke as much,” he replied as he regained his ability to breathe normally again. “But the shit I smoked ain’t going away as fast as I’d like.”

“It takes decades,” Connor added as he stared at his ex-boss.

“I’ll be dead when my lungs are clean and healthy again.”

Connor remained quiet for a second, unsure of what to add to the conversation.

“Are you hungry? I can have someone to bring you breakfast.” Connor opted to change the conversation topic.

“Hospital food tastes like cardboard,” Han scoffed.

“Food is food.”

“Whatever.”

Connor felt a sting of sadness that was quick to wash away. He hated how careless Hank was, but he was in no place to tell him how to live his life. Hank was a human and humans were known for being brittle, reckless, and idiots. Hank was no different.

“I will be bringing you breakfast and I will come back after I have checked on the other patients too.”

“I will be soon gone when you come back,” Hank sputtered. “I will be with my son.”

“Hank.”

“What? I will be visiting my son’s grave, that’s all.”

“Take care, Lieutenant. I will not be around all the time to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t do anything reckless, I promise.” Hank smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I'm not sure if I will continue making fanfiction for this fandom, but I can try.


End file.
